Rivals or Romance?
by XxKitt2412xX
Summary: Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya and a new girl, Tamo are in an all girl group called 'The Guardians' but what happens when that all girl group meets their rival, an all boy band 'The Dark Knights? Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, OCxOC. -HIATUS-
1. Intro :D

Kitt: Hello readers and Shugo Chara fanatics! It's been way **too long** hasn't it? Well, as promised, I have begun to and already uploaded a newer and a bit more refined version of Rivals or Romance. I have only uploaded the first three chapters due to me being busy with summer assignments and stuff. I also deleted the previous chapters as I did not want the old version to conflict with the new one. So, as always, please show me your support and thank you for reading ! Also, please feel free to leave reviews on my progress, any things I need to improve, and songs that I should input into this story (as this is a kind of music influenced story and music WILL be used throughout.), any ideas you guys might have in making this a overall fun story of teens living a life and experiencing its splendors! Again thank you and enjoy reading!

-Introduction to the Characters-

Amu Hinamori (Fake name: Mimi Kokone)

Age: 16

Appearance: Pink hair - mid back, honey gold eyes.

Personality:

At school - She is tough and acts like she isn't scared of most things.

At work - She is nice and a total spaz sometimes and she is scary when she's mad.

Rima Mashiro (Fake name: Haruka Hichiko)

Age: 16

Appearance: Long curly blond hair - lower back, honey eyes. (shorter than everyone else still.)

Personality:

At school - She is impassive and doesn't like annoying people.

At work - She is funny and loves to get people in trouble and sarcastic.

Tamo Nanami (Fake name: Sana Kokone)

Age: 16

Appearance: Dark brown hair - mid back, brown eyes.

Personality:

At school - Pretty blunt, sarcastic and speaks her mind and is scary.

At work - The same.

Yaya Yuiki (Fake name: Kira Kokone)

Age: 15

Appearance: Orange / brown hair shoulder length (in pigtails), brownish orange eyes.

Personality:

At school - Is crazy and talks in third person.

At work - Is a sugarholic and sometimes talks in third person.

Utau Hoshina (Fake name: Misuzu Hichiko)

Age: 17

Appearance: Long blond hair - thigh length (in pigtails), violet eyes.

Personality:

At school - She is bitchy and bossy.

At work - She is fun loving and violent(sometimes).

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 17

Appearance: Navy blue hair, dark blue eyes.

Personality:

At school - A total flirt; sarcastic; and a pervert.

At work - The same.

Nagihiko Fujisaki

Age: 16

Appearance: Long purple/black hair, auburn/brown eyes.

Personality:

At school - Hard working; smart; and caring.

At work - The same and saracastic(sometimes).

Kyo Kurune

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair, red eyes.

Personality:

At school - Quiet, caring and a loner (doesn't talk much except to friends).

At work - The same.

Kairi Sanjo

Age: 15

Appearance: Dark green hair, blue eyes and glasses.

Personality:

At school – Smart; hard working and caring.

At work - The same.

Kukai Souma

Age: 17

Appearance: Reddish - brown hair, green/emerald eyes.

Personality:

At school - Like a big brother to everyone; caring; sarcastic.

At work - The same


	2. What?

Rivals or Romance

Chapter 1: What?

_-Normal POV-_

'_I hate this school,'_ thought the small brooding blonde. Though she had the face of an angel, she could easily kill someone with just one look right now. '_I hate the students and the faculty. Hell, even the janitors are complete idiots.'_ the girl looked around her surroundings totally uninterested; a normal classroom, with normal, boring books and, some-what of a normal, class.

She knew that she and her closest friends were here because of, as she put it, their 'World's Best Manager', Sanjo Yukari thought that the opportunity to send her best-selling girl group to the dump that is Seiyo High School was a _great _idea. This so-called best-selling girl group, 'The Guardians', is a trending topic among teens and young adults in their twenties. They've made news internationally and nation-wide with their success and accomplishments as a young aspiring music group. Consisting of teen girls that grew up in the industry, they appeal to both older and newer fans that enter their fan club, the Angels. At the tender ages of 11, 12, and 13, the girls became a huge hit with both their debut song, A Bleeding Heart, and their controversial concepts and looks.

The cute blonde sighed for what seemed like the billionth time for today. And as she did, one of her friends, who took leisure in playing with the little blonde's silky straight tresses, seemed to have noticed her glooming friend.

"What's wrong Haruka? You've been sighing like that all day." Haruka eyed her red headed band mate and simply shrugged, suggesting that she was merely bored out of her mind. "Nothing's wrong and do you have to call me by that name? I mean, no one is listening to us."

As that was said, another girl with short black bob with red streaks along side the two, chirped, "She does have to call you by that name unless you want to deal with these nutcases at this school."

'Haruka' looked at the girl, "Seriously? They won't care. They're too busy listening to The Bitch speak of her godly features and other bullshit that spew from her rampant mouth."

The Bitch or more commonly know as Yamabuki Saaya, is one of Seiyo's 'best' everything. Best hair, best body, best person you should be hanging out with, best girl you wish was your girlfriend, and best person you wish you were but will never be. That is until the new girls came in. Since they've arrived and took Seiyo by storm with their looks, their distant and mysterious attitudes, Saaya has been considered third-class and no longer the hot topic of Seiyo High School. And she wasn't too happy about that. Saaya was currently vocalizing reasons for why the class should elect her for student body president. And by vocalizing, it more or less resembled whining.

"Sana-chi is right Haruka-tan. We can't disclose our identities." chimed the cute brunette as she began to happily unwrap a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth; smiling as she savored in the oozing warmth that was brought. "Kira means that she doesn't want these crazy people to know who she really is."

"Kira, who gave you that piece of chocolate? I thought we threw all of your stash away." said the taller blonde of the group, amply named Misuzu. The question was seconded by the rest of the table with mere nods.

"Kira-chan got Yukari-tan to get her more." She said this with an unsettlingly pleased look with the annoyed faces of her friends in response. "Don't mess with my candy." She threatened, earning a gasp from the girls.

After more conversing about why Haruka hated the school and a few crass remarks made mainly between Haruka, Sana, and Misuzu, the teacher, Ms. Haikano, came in to address the class and begin their work.

"Class, before we begin, today we have some new students. Though, I highly doubt that they are of any news to you. Please, come in." as soon as the door opened and five figures began to walk in, the classroom burst into an uproar of screams, cries, hysterics, or all of the above; except for five females.

"What the hell?!" shouted the girls and as soon as they did, questioning eyes peered and pondered at their reaction. Realizing their mistake and engulfed in embarrassment, they quickly sat back down.

"What the fuck are those douchebags doing here?" Sana quietly sneered. Exchanging eyes at each other and glares at those so called 'douchebags', neither one of them could figure out why they were here. The said 'douchebags', like everyone else, noticed the comment; however, they simply found it rather amusing to see such a reaction. Not many girls would be so cross at their appearance. Instead of feeling a pang to their boasting egos, they were entirely intrigued.

Ms. Haikano, slightly irritated with the remark and the chaos, quickly hushed the class, "Shut up and let them introduce themselves. Damn kids." Even with muttering the last part to herself, it was still clearly heard throughout the room.

The tall navy blue haired boy shifted his weight from his right foot to his left awkwardly due to the teacher's outburst. He smiled, "Okay… I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," This effortless introduction caused rushing blood to appear on most of the faces of the class.

"I'm Souma Kukai," smirked the overtly-cocky russet haired boy as the majority of the class was swooned over this mere act.

Next, a very serious looking fellow with hair of a dark emerald color stepped forward, whilst adjusting his glasses, said ,"I am Sanjou Kairi,"

The most graceful-looking of the five, with his long flowing violet haired, bouncing as he stepped forward, said, "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko,"

And lastly, the jet-black haired fellow who seemed to be surrounded by a mysterious aura, breathed, "Kurune Kyo,"

"OMG! Ikuto-san is so hot!" exclaimed one geeky girl with a mouth full of metal,

"Isn't he? I think Kairi-kun is freakin' sexy and smart; I'd let him teach me anything."

"Fujisaki-kun is super cute!"

"He is and Kurune-kun is so mysterious that it's hot as hell!"

"Well for me, Souma-san is extremely cool, I'd tap that."

With the endless onslaught of compliments and lewd remarks, the girls grew even more aggravated. The girls' most despised and annoying rivals in the music industry were standing in _their_ presence, introducing themselves in _their_ classroom, in _their _school.

"What the loving hell is going on!?" whispered Mimi.

Sana groaned, "Ugh, Yukari better have a real good explanation for this."

"Students settle down, so we can find a seat for the boys." Ms. Haikuno said whilst rubbing her temples. Scanning the room, hands at every corner of the room were with the exception of the back row. "Sana, Mimi, Kira, Misuzu, and Haruka, the boys will be sitting with you."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the girls.

"Sensei! I believe that the ever so lovely and handsome Dark Knights should sit next to people more refined and beautiful such as myself, Saaya Yambuki, then those hideous trouble makers." Saaya preached.

"Saaya, I've already made my decision and it is not changing. So sit down, I'm beginning class. Boys, take your seats."

The girls sat fuming in rage as the Dark Knights made their way toward them. The Knights took notice, however, rather than being fearful, they loved it. The tension that was sparked when their eyes met was familiar in a humorous way.

Sana began to whisper in Haruka's ear, "Hey Rima, it might get ugly if one of those fools starts getting all handy on us."

"Yeah, but only if they do; unless, one of us gives the go ahead." She giggled.

Before the boys could come closer to the table; the intercom came on.

"_Is this thing on?"_

"Oh great, it's Tsukasa." Misuzu said, rolling her eyes.

"_Good morning, Seiyo High School students! If I could be a bother, I would like the following students to come to my office: Haruka and Misuzu Hichiko, Mimi, Sana, and Kira Kokone, along with Tsukiyomi, Fujisaki, Souma, Sanjo, and Kurune. Hurry and don't dilly dally. I don't have all day." _With that, Tsukasa signed off.

"I swear, if he is trying to get us to get him some drugs for him, I'm gonna kick his ass." Haruka swore angrily. The other girls laughed.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

The group walked silently to the main office. With the silence, it allowed me to think a bit, _'I wonder what this 'Tsukasa' wants with us.'_

Kukai, being the brave soul that he is, asked, "Uh… What does this Tsukasa dude want with us?"

After about two minutes of more silence, one of the Hichiko girls', Misuzu, I think, said, "He probably wants to say some stupid crap. He did this to us for about a week when we first came here."

"He'll probably do this to you for longer, because I think he's gay." Stated the much shorter blond.

I rolled my eyes and ended up looking at Kukai who, in question, was staring at the taller blond. He made his way to her and slung his arm over her shoulder, "So, what's your name cutie?" Normally, this move would have made all the girls blush and stutter; unfortunately, not this one.

_-THUD-_

She freakin' flipped his ass over! Ikuto and Kyo burst out laughing while Kairi, the other girls and I tried to contain our laughter but failing miserably.

"Don't **ever** touch me!" She breathed murderously,

"O-okay," said a scared shitless Kukai. After that traumatic yet hysterical event, we finally made our way to the main office with a limping Kukai. We noticed Kairi's older sister there as well signing forms.

"Onee, what are you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"Umm, hi Kairi, I was just… Picking up some papers, that's it. That's all, so you know, I'll see later!" Yukairi-san stuttered before she bolted out the door. Yukairi onee-san has been acting weird for a couple of days now come to think of it.

"I wonder what that was all about," Kyo said to no one in particular.

"Who cares, let's just get this over with." Ikuto said as he walked into the door of Tsukasa's office. With a shrug, we all entered the office.

_-Normal POV-_

The group stood before Tsukasa, the school's principal, with serious faces. Mimi came forward, "Uh, what's up Tsukasa?"

"Well," He started, "I just wanted to see your bright and smiling faces." He grinned. The man could easily make things awkward for people with his happiness.

Sana groaned, "If this is all you have to say, then I'm leaving."

"Fine; leave. I won't stop you; however, you won't hear what I really need to say to you." This stopped Sana in her tracks.

"What?"

"Until they get to know how things are done in school and learn what it means to be a regular teenager in high school, you and the rest of the girls will become guides for the Dark Knights for the year."

…

"WHAT?!" screamed the latter.

"Y-you mean that I'll have to be with this psycho chick for a whole freakin' year?!" Kukai asked/yelled pointing towards the said 'psycho chick'."

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling people 'psycho'?!" Misuzu yelled back.

"You did flip his ass to the ground," Mimi spoke quietly,

"He deserved it! He put his arm around me, as if I was his friend or some shit." The latter became to argue.

Mimi rolled her eyes only to take notice of Ikuto staring at her intensely. "What?"

Ikuto contemplated for awhile staring at her chest area, "What is your bra size? I'd say at least a C."

It took Mimi a minute to register what she was asked before her face began to change to a bright rosy color, "YOU PREVERT!" she screeched as she begun to hit him repeatedly.

Soon, the entire group began to shout a slew of curses at each other. Tsukasa sat at his desk with a grin and thought, _'This is going to be a great and incredibly long year.' _

_-To Be Continued-_


	3. Who?

Chapter 2: Who?

_-The next day; Yaya's POV-_

The day began with me and the girls heading to our entertainment agency, Chara Entertainment, to go to a meeting with the producer and practice for our upcoming single. Currently, we're on break. Only Tamo-chi and Yaya were in the practice room as the other girls were in the cafeteria getting drinks.

"Hmm…"

Nothing

"Hmm,"

Still nothing

"Hmm!"

"Oh my goodness, Yaya. What do you want?!" Tamo-chi yelled. The mere sound of anger set me into a panic. "Wah! Tamo-chi is so mean to Yaya."

Obviously aggravated, Tamo-chi strained to calm down, "What is it, Yaya?"

"Well, Yaya was wondering if Tamo-chi had any candy with her."

"Yaya, you know I don't have any with me," Tamo sighed, I pouted. Work is so boring sometimes. I mean, just sitting here waiting for Yukairi-tan to come is agonizing. Just when I thought Yaya was going to die of boredom, Amu, Rima, and Utau came into the room.

"AMU-CHI! RIMA-TAN! UTAU-TAN!"

"God, Yaya, we're right here." Rima sighed. I was currently attached to Rima, clinging to her like a baby monkey would to its mother. She eyed Yaya to get off and Yaya quickly did before there was some type of punishment that would occur for touching her.

"Sorry,"

Utau-tan handed the drinks out and Amu-chi sat down. "Anyway, where's Yukairi?" Amu asked.

Tamo-chi and Yaya shrugged. And at that moment, Yukairi walked in. She was happier than usual. She walked, more like skipped, towards us with bright smile. Whereas, normally, she walk in professionally with a serious face and had a business-like aura around even when there was no work related business to attend to. Sometime it scared Yaya how serious she is.

"Ohayo, minna!" She chirped.

"Yukairi-tan, why are you so cheerful today?" I asked curiously. The rest of the girls gave approving nods towards the question as to why our ever-so strict manager was in such high spirits compared to the normal 'I'm happy to be here with you guys, but you really annoy me' look.

"Well…" Yukairi-tan trailed, avoiding eye contact,

"Well?" We all questioned.

"I've got great news!" She smiled.

"Is it about a new candy store being opened in the office building?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"What- no." Yukairi said. I frowned.

"Then what is it? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Utau asked. It took a few minutes before Yukairi exploded; "I'm getting married!" The practice room was filled with the shrill squeals of overtly happy females.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Amu-chi spazzed.

"To whom is the lucky man to take our wonderful pain-in-the-butt of a manager and make her into a beautiful bride?" Rima-tan asked playfully.

"…"

"What did you say? We didn't quite catch that." Utau said. We were reveling in this moment a bit too much.

Yukairi sighed and repeated her statement in more louder but sheepish tone, "To the Dark Knights' manager, Nikaidou Yuu."

…

"WHAT?!"

"And he and the Dark Knights' are coming over to discuss a collaboration music video with you for the song you were rehearsing this afternoon. As well as the music video shooting will be held this afternoon." Yukairi breathed in one breath.

The very thought of doing a collaboration with those douchebags caused a set of nerves to snap. Rima's eye was twitching, Amu choked on her Starbucks coffee that she was drinking, Utau had snapped the pen she was playing with in half, Tamo dug her nails into her hands causing them to bleed, and I was clawing at the table nearby leaving marks. Awhile Yukairi stood motionless, scared for her life, thinking _'This is going to be terrible.'_

_-Ikuto's POV-_

We left our company, Shikin Shine Entertainment, heading towards Gakuen Studios to meet with The Guardians and, I guess our manager-in-law, to talk about collaborating on a song we're working on after receiving the shocking news from our foolish manager Nikaidou.

_-Flashback-_

_The guys and I were talking, with the exception of Kairi who was too immersed in a book about anthropology he was reading, about recent news of a secret collaboration rumor that had been going around the company involving us and some girl group for our new music video. Then, I took notice of Nikaidou looking more skittish than usual. "Yo,"_

_Nikaidou flinched slightly before speaking, "Uh, guys, I have great news."_

"_What? You're leaving us for some new cookie-cutter boy band?" Kukai said jokingly._

"_No, I'm getting married." Nikaidou stated proudly. I fell, shocked, out of my chair at that statement. _

"_What? Ow!" I said, rubbing my head, realizing that when I fell, I hit my head against the table._

"_Wow, congrats, man! You're finally became a man!" Kukai smirked. Kyo and I snickered. _

"_What?! I've was man before." Nikaidou stated._

"_Whatever, congratulations." Nagi sincerely said._

"_So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked._

"_Or guy," Kyo added smugly._

_Nikaidou glared at him, "HER name is-"He stopped._

"_What is her name?" Kairi asked not looking up from his book._

"_Uh, well…" Nikaidou started. It took him sometime to think how he was going to word his next statement properly. Sighing, he finally said, more like whispered, "Yukairi."_

…

_-THUD-_

_We were all taken aback by Kairi sudden speed as he pinned Nikaidou up against the wall so quickly he couldn't get away. Kairi had flung his book so fast we were amazed that he didn't hit one of us with it._

"_**You're getting married to my sister?!"**__ Kairi murderously asked._

"_Y-yeah," Nikaidou said nervously._

_It took a few minutes for everything to settle down and it took both Kyo and Nagi to get Kairi off Nikaidou. I thought deeply as to why Kairi was so surprised to act that way toward Nikaidou. I looked toward Kairi, "Dude, you didn't know he was even dating your sister?" _

_Kairi looked away and answered, "No."_

"_Wow." Kyo sighed looking at Kairi in a new light of stupidity that would closely resemble how he looks at Kukai from time to time._

"_And before I get manhandled again, I just thought that I should tell you that you'll be meeting with The Guardians this afternoon for your collaboration."_

_Suddenly everyone came after Nikaidou as here ran from the office into the parking lot._

_-Flashback-_

Thinking about this rivalry that has grown and became a mutual hatred between the Dark Knights and The Guardians, I found that we really don't hate them or anything; we just dislike their attitudes towards us. But that still doesn't change the fact that we totally beat Nikaidou's ass for this so-called collaboration. Upon entering the studio, however, we were completely stunned by what we saw.

_-To Be Continued-_


	4. I need you?

Chapter 3: I Need You?

_-Normal POV-_

Upon entering the studio, the boys were taken aback by the sudden appearance from the girls of the Guardians. The girls, despite having scowls on their faces, looked stunningly beautiful. By the way they were positioned in regard to mood; it seemed that they were forced to look like the way they looked:

Rima, acting like she was trying to fix her makeup instead of acknowledging the Dark Knights, wore a white spaghetti strap dress with big red polka dots that ended mid-thigh. Along with that, she wore a black ruffle jacket and black knee-high stockings with simple black strapped heels. Her blond curly hair, which framed her face well, was being held back by a big black and red ribbon. Next to her was Amu who wore a black letterman jacket that had the words 'love' written in bold letters on the back with a white halter top to show off her perfectly toned abs, black leggings, and black ankle boots with little silver chains hanging on the sides. She also wore big, black and orange hooped earrings and her pink hair was in a high ponytail. Speaking to their manager about why they had to do this, was Yaya and Utau. Yaya wore a too big for her size black and silver shirt that ended mid thigh. She also wore black and white polka dotted leggings and black jazz heels. Her auburn hair was wavy and slightly curled and it framed her face making her even more innocent. Utau wore a white leather jacket and a white tank top that read 'Bad Girl' in red bold letters underneath. She also wore a short black skirt with fishnet stockings and knee-high boots. Her blond tresses were in the form of a long side braid that ended at her stomach. And lastly, Tamo, who was sitting directly looking at anything but the Dark Knights, wore a black vest with a white button down shirt and a loose neck tie. She also wore black skinny jeans and black and white Nike heels. Part of her brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail with the rest let out.

The boys were stunned at seeing them like this. They only meet the girls a few times during the duration of their careers and this was the closest they had been to them in years of being in the industry. Upon seeing their presence, Yukairi quickly greeted them and, while ignoring Kairi's onslaught of questions, had pushed them into the dressing room. Moments later the boys came out looking better than when they went in. Something the girls wouldn't state out loud.

Nagihiko, who had gotten a look at the revised version of the song for the music video, wore a white button down shirt, that was tucked into his loose fitted black jeans, a beige vest and a black bow tie. He also wore black fingerless gloves and black Nike sneakers, with his long violet hair in low ponytail. Ikuto stood next to him, wearing a loose white long sleeved shirt, and a grey scarf. He also wore black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, with grey and white Nike's and his navy blue haired was kept the same. Next to Yukairi, was a questioning Kairi who wore a beige turtle neck, black skinny jeans, and black and gold Nike sneakers. His emerald tresses were combed over, gelled, and spiked into an almost Mohawk fade. Kukai, who was asking the staff if there was any food, wore a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and a beige NYC hat, black skinny jeans, and white Nike's. And finally, Kyo sat with his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping, was wearing a white button down shirt with a black tie and a black vest, black dress pants with a sliver chain hanging from the front pocket that connected to the back, and black sneakers. His black hair was aired out and his bangs were hiding his ruby-red eyes giving him an even more mysterious and mischievous look.

There was a continuous and mutual silence as the guys stared at the girls and vise versa.

Yaya was the first to break the tension with a whine that could match that of a baby's or a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. "Wah! Yaya doesn't wanna work with them." Yukairi desperately tried to calm her as to not let her ruin her makeup since everybody was on a very tight schedule and the video needed to be done by the end of the day.

"Yaya-chan," Tamo sighed, slightly embarrassed by the sudden outburst.

"Yaya's right," insisted Rima, "_We_ don't want to work with them."

By now, the girls were glaring and shooting daggers at the guys; which didn't faze them in the slightest. If anything, it only made the boys laugh at the girls' pettiness and found that their glares were in some weird way, _cute._

"Oh, are you mad that we beat your silly little song and won artist of the year?" Nagihiko mocked. Rima felt obligated to tell that pretentious purple-headed fool what's what.

"You know damn well that that was a miscounted vote!"

Nagihiko, along with the other guys, knew that this was a touchy topic for the girls, they were somewhat cheated out of a vote. However, Nagi only scoffed at how they continued to hate them over that issue. "Sure it was. If it really was then you should have just let it go and try to be better than us."

"You are such a pretentious douchebag." Rima hissed. Rima couldn't help but feel bitter towards the incident that occurred in their pre-teen days. There were many things that happened when they were younger including the fact that they had been nominated in Japan's Asian Music Awards or JAMA's when they were just 11 to 13 years old. They were one of the youngest acts to be nominated for artist of the year along with The Dark Knights. In the beginning, they didn't hate TDK, they were just acquaintances in the same industry. Neither groups had anything to do with one another other than suspicious rumors of the oldest group members secretly dating, which was never true. That changed when TDK won artist of the year. The voting process was done by fan voting and it was rumored and proven that TDK's fan base had bribed and paid for more votes. This led to an investigation that had several unnamed persons to serve prison sentences up to 5 years long. Fans of TDK accused the Guardians for the investigation, which wasn't true, and began to bash the girls and threaten them. Some fans, who disguised themselves as staff, even tried to poison Amu and Tamo which lead them to be hospitalized for two weeks. The other girls had things like rocks and sometimes glass bottles thrown at them when they performed outdoor concerts. Those events had been so traumatic that the girls had to take a short hiatus until the whole ordeal blew over.

Yukairi, who was there for the girls during those terrible times, noticed the rising tension, "Hey guys, shouldn't we try to get along? It's only a music video."

Tamo rose from her chair and huffed, "I will never get along with these fools."

There was a deep chuckle coming from the side, "I wouldn't want to give Miss Princess here a hard time." Tamo glanced over to Kyo who still had his eyes closed. Just the fact that he called her 'Princess' pissed her off.

"Don't you ever call me princess, you pansy."

Still with is eyes closed, Kyo smirked a simple "whatever," and continued to ignore the growing fury that was building. Nikaidou grew wary from the heated conversation that was taking place and wondered if the staff and more importantly the director took notice of the situation.

"All I know is that I sure don't want to work with this crazy psychopath." Kukai interjected as he pointed to the 'psychopath' in question. This struck a cord on Utau's nerve. "You freaking idiot!" Soon, a full blown argument was in progress and the only ones who weren't arguing were Kairi, Yaya, Amu, and Ikuto. It was already known that Kairi and Yaya were friends even when the incidents took place. They had a mutual understanding since they were the same age; so it was not at all surprising to see them not hate each other. Amu and Ikuto, however, always had a love hate relationship. It was also known by Rima and Tamo that Amu had a crush on Ikuto when they were younger.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Amu screeched. She was in an awkward position. Ikuto had grab Amu and held onto her by the waist and nuzzled his head into her stomach causing her to blush furiously with embarrassment and anger. This predicament caused the other girls to giggle but they soon reverted back to the heated argument. The adults and staff and crew were perplexed by the raging storm of arguments.

Finally, Yukairi lost it. "Hey! You all are going to participate in this music video and make it the best damn music video of the year whether you like it or not. Or so help me I will ruin your career and your lives!"

_Silence_

"Good," she said as pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

_-On Set-_

After a few hours, everyone was preparing to begin filming. The staff was fixing and preparing the set. The set had just a simple white background and floor. There was going to be props used like a big black leather chair, a dozen red roses, and some other props. The video editing would be simple and easy and would probably be done in a day or two. The director of this video is one that has worked with big stars all around Asia and the US. Nikaidou and Yukairi were pleased to found out that he was interested in working with the groups as he and his family was their fans. The girls and guys were going over their lines and practicing their dance moves separately on separate sides of the set. The director took note of this, "Alright, let's do this. I want to do this all in one take. If it's not perfect, no one goes home until it is."

This brought panic into both groups and the staff. Everyone took their designated places and the camera started rolling.

***NOTE: italics for girls and guys; underlined and italicized for all (or groups)***

The camera panned over to Ikuto who sat in the black leather chair, smirking like a king would if he ruled the world, he said, _"I'm tired of being alone; sick of being single. I think I need me a girl, I need a girl like,"_

The camera then panned to the right where Kairi and Yaya where and their facial expressions showed that they looked to be arguing. Kairi then grabbed Yaya's wrist and sung, _"Speaks without thinking and acting like a child is someone I don't need, yeah." _He then pulled Yaya into a warm embrace.

The camera then panned to the right again, this time focusing on Kyo and Tamo, _"Someone who doesn't play around when she's bored; I need someone who'll only love me."_ Kyo sang whilst grabbing Tamo by the waist and looking at her in the eyes. This move made her blush which she tried to suppress.

Nagihiko began to sing his verse as the camera came into focus on him and Rima. Nagi danced sexily around Rima making her look at him from side to side, _"Even if she stays still in the club, and guys wanna talk to her,"_

"_The kind of girl that will proudly show my picture, to let you know I'm hers." _Kukai sang cockily as he winked at Utau who perfectly rolled her eyes as the camera zoomed in on her face. She seemed pleased rather than peeved.

The music began to hit the chorus and the boys began their solo dance without the girls and sung, _"Girl, I need a girl. Pretty no matter what you do and pretty body too."_ The girls came strutting in and danced with the boys, matching their steps perfectly. The girls became the echoes to the boys, _"Girl, (Boy,) I need a girl (boy). Baby I need you. Girl, you need me too."_

Tamo smirked and winked at the camera saying, "Okay,"

The camera panned over to Yaya and Kairi as Yaya sang, _"The kind of boy who looks better in a V-neck than a regular t-shirt,"_ Yaya cutely winked at Kairi while swaying to the music. Kairi smiled at her cuteness.

Amu strutted in front of the camera and then the camera followed her as she walked towards Ikuto was sitting, again, in the big chair. She sat on one of the arms and crossed her legs elegantly as she sung, _"A boy that will eat those burnt pastries, just so I don't get hurt."_ Ikuto brought his hand on Amu's knee squeezing it lightly making her jump in surprise. She quickly gave him an annoyed look.

The camera than panned over to the left where Utau and Kukai were, swaying to the beat of the music, Utau grabbed Kukai by the collar of his jacket and sang _"Uh huh, a boy who's cute at times, even though he's older. I like that in a boy (If you know what I mean)." _Kukai sexily got into Utau's face as if he was asking her to kiss him. Utau quickly pushed him away and walked away with Kukai only a few steps behind her.

"_A boy who acts tough when we're out in public,"_ The camera focused on Tamo as she danced around Kyo stopping behind him. She then stood on her tippy toes and sung softly into his ear as the camera zoomed in on her lips that were touching his ear, _"But knows when he needs to be sweet."_ Though to everyone else, it seemed Kyo was unfazed by this mere act; Tamo, surprisingly, noticed the slight shiver he gave as she breathed softly into his ear.

The camera then panned to the right to focus on a dancing couple, which turned out to be Nagihiko and Rima. They tangoed as Rima began her verse, _"Acting cool when he's out with his homeboys,"_ they continued to tango and then Nagi dipped Rima, whilst biting his lip trying not to smile at her cuteness, as she continued, _"But when he's with me…"_ Rima giggled when Nagi brought her back up with a twirl and brought her into a hug and nuzzled his head into her neck. Rima looked at the camera and said, _"Ya'll know what I'm talking about. (Aye!)." _

The boys left to allow the girls' their solo dance. They sang, _"Boy, I need a boy. Knows what he needs to do and a good body too."_ The guys came and danced with girls, again matching moves with ease, _"Boy, (Girl,) I need a boy (girl). I need someone like that in my la, la, la, life."_

The group left leaving only Kyo and Tamo; the camera then zoomed in on Kyo as he began to rap, _"Looks are not an issue, but, I like a girl with confidence. The type of girl who knows that she got style, works with it, knowing she's making the men go wild. (Yes!) I love girls, girls I do adore. In front of people, she putting on that good girl act, when she's with me she's telling me that she don't know that fact." _Kyo, during the rap, couldn't take his eyes off Tamo as if he were speaking about her. He felt her eyes on him and he strangely liked it.

The camera then focused on Tamo and zoomed in on her as she began to rap her verse, _"That softness that wakes me up in the morning, (Morning kiss) want to start my days like this. Leaning on him as we sleep, every night, he'll hold me tight, when we're dreaming together tonight."_ Tamo gave a dazed look as she rapped because she was aware that Kyo had been looking at her. She felt like she was explaining what she was thinking when she rapped this predetermined verse.

The rest of the group came be into view, with Nagi and Rima singing the bridge, _"Makes my heartbeat race even faster. Makes my love songs grow even deeper. You know, it's not about money or anything. It's just that you're the one I wanna give my heart to…"_

The camera zoomed out and showed everyone singing, _"Babe, I need you baby. Mm, yeah, yeah. Love like yours, gotta make it mine, I'ma treat you right, baby._

"_Ooh, babe, I need you baby. Can't get enough of you, I need you; you know I do. Babe, I need you baby. Baby, I need you, know you need me too,"_

Rima, Tamo, and Yaya grouped up as panned to the left and zoomed in on them as they sang, _"Babe, I need you baby. (Yeah…) Babe, I need you baby. (Yeah…)"_

"_Boy, are you listening to me? Baby, I need you, know you need me too."_ The camera zoomed out and focused on the girls as they regrouped together and sung to the camera brightly. The guys also regrouped as they made their way towards the girls, singing, _"Girl, I need a girl."_ The camera zoomed out to show the full bodies of the teens as the guys sneaked a quick peak on the ladies' cheeks, shocking everyone in the room, even the director. The camera was still rolling as they girls stood blushing, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"O-okay! That is a wrap; wonderful work, kids!" The director praised. He seemed very ecstatic at improved mood that the teens created with their overtly hormonal selves. The guys had left the girls, without a word or even a glance, leaving to change back into their normal clothes. Yukairi skipped her way towards the girls, "You did such a good job! Tonight, I'm gonna buy you all a nice dinner, so be ready." Despite such a great achievement of getting Yukairi to buy them dinner, the girls stood, completely stunned_. "Oh my gosh…"_ was all that came to the girls' minds.

_-To Be Continued-_


End file.
